just_dance_batchfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Suggestions
Even though many songs are already planned you can still suggest songs. When submitting a song write it like this. Song name - Artist - Your name. # *1, 2, 3, 4 - Lee Hi - Dance4life628 *1, 2, Step - Ciara ft. Missy Elliot - Coolharry64 *10 Minutes - Lee Hori - Dance4life628 *22 by Taylor Swift - Stanley56 A *A Little Party Never Killed Nobody - Fergie - Dance4life628 *Acerola Taiso No Uta - Humbert Humbert - Dance4life628 *Adrenalina - Wisin ft Jennifer Lopez and Ricky Martin - Dance4life628 *Airplanes (Possibly Both Classic and This Mashup) - B.o.B. ft Hayley Williams - Dance4life628 *Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Fedez - Dance4life628 *Alone - Sistar - Dance4life628 *American Girl - Bonnie McKee - Dance4life628 *American Oxygen- Rihanna- Tiddles the Ocelot *Animals - Maroon 5 ft. J. Cole - Stanley56 *Are You What You Want To Be? - Foster The People - MartinOlivares B *Bang Bang - Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande & Nicky Minaj - Dance4life628 *Beautiful Liar - Beyoncé ft Shakira - Dance4life628 *Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft Pharrell Williams *Bo Peep Bo Peep - T-ara - Dance4life628 *Boom (Possibly Both Classic and This Duet Remake) - Reggaeton Storm - Dance4life628 *Brooklyn Baby - Lana Del Rey - Cavmaster1128 *Bubblegum B**ch - Marina And The Diamonds - strong sally C *Can't Be Tamed - Miley Cyrus - Dance4life628 *Can't Take My Eyes Off You *Can't Hold Us - Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis - Dance4life628 *Can't Get Enough - Becky G ft Pitbull - Dance4life628 *Can't Stop Dancing - Becky G - Stanley56 *Cannonball- Lea Michelle- Tiddles the Ocelot *Complicated- Avril Lavigne- Tiddles the Ocelot *Cutie Honey - Kumi Koda - Tiddles the Ocelot *Cake - Melanie Martinez - strong sally D *Da Funk - Daft Punk - Dance4life628 *Dance All Nite - Anja - Dance4life628 *Diggin' In The Dirt - Stephanie Heinzmann - Dance4life628 *Disturbia - Rihanna - Dance4life628 *Don't - Ed Sheeran - strong sally *Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez - strong sally E *Electric Boy - KARA - Dance4life628 *Electra Heart - Marina And The Diamonds - Dance4life628 F *FANTASTIC BABY (Possibly Both JDWiiU and K-Pop Version)- Bigbang - Dance4life628 *Feel So Right - Imposs ft. Konshens - Dance4life628 *Festival - Uhm Jung Hwa - Dance4life628 *Follow the Leader - J-Lo ft Wisin & Yandel - Dance4life628 G *Ghost - Ella Henderson - Anonymous *Gold Dust - DJ fresh - Dance4life628 *Good Girl - Carrie Underwood - Dance4life628 *Good Time - Inna ft. Pitbull - Dance4life628 H *Happy (Possibly Bith Classic, Sing Along and This Fanmade Choreo) - Pharrel Williams - Dance4life628 *Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - Daft Punk - Dance4life628 *Heavy Cross - Gossip - Dance4life628 *Hello Kitty - Avril Lavigne - Dance4life628 *Holla At The DJ - Coco Jones - MartinOlivares *Hong Jin Young - Boogie Man - Dance4life628 *Hot For Me (Possibly Both Classic and MrPokePlayers's Remake) - A.K.A. - Dance4life628 I *I Am The Best - 2NE1 - Dance4life628 *I Could Be The One - Avicii ft. Nicky Romero - Dance4life628 *I Don't Care - 2NE1 - Dance4life628 *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' - Scissors Sisters - Dance4life628 *I Love It - Icona Pop ft Charli XCX - Dance4life628 *I Need Your Love - Ellie Goulding ft. Calvin Harris - Dance4life628 J *Jumpin- KARA - Tiddles the Ocelot (You better put in on here!!!) *Just Dance - Lady GaGa ft. Colby O' Donis - Dance4life628 *Just Mario - Ubisoft Meets Mario - Dance4life628 K *Kisekae (Android52) - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - SonrisitasParodyFans L *LA LA LA (Brazil 2014) - Shakira - Dance4life628 *Let Me Love You - DJ Snake ft. Justin Bieber - Coolharry64 *Life Is A Rollercoaster - Ronan Keating - Wikia Contributor *Limbo - Daddy Yankee - Dance4life628 *Lonely Hearts Club - Marina And The Diamonds - strong sally M *Maniac - Michael Sembello - Dance4life628 *Mas Que Nada - Sergio Mendez ft. The Bacl Eyed Pease - Dance4life628 *Marcia Balia - Les Rita Mitsouko - PewDieFern *Mr. Saxobeat - Alexandra Stan - Dance4life628 N *Ninja Re Bang Bang - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - CjMancao *Nunca me faltes - Antonio Rios - SonrisitasPárodyFans O *On The Floor - Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull - Dance4life628 *Oath - Cher Lloyd ft Becky G - Dance4life628 *Oh No! - Marina And The Diamonds - strong sally P *PonPonPon - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Dance4life628 *Primadonna - Marina And The Diamonds - strong sally Q R *Riptide - Vance Joy - Anonymous *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) - Skrillex - Dance4life628 *Roly Poly - T-ara - Dance4life628 S *She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) - David Guetta ft. Sia - Dance4life628 *She's Got Me Dancing (Possibly Both Versions) - Tommy Sparks - Dance4life628 *Some Catchin' Up To Do - Sammie - Tiddles the Ocelot *Stay-Rihanna Ft. Mikky Ekko- Tiddles the Ocelot *Summer (Possibly Both Classic, Fitness and This Fanmade Choreo) - Calvin Harris - Dance4life628 *Super Bass - Nicky Minaj - Dance4life628 T *Tell Your World - Livetune Ft. Hatsune Miku - Tiddles the Ocelot *thatPOWER - will.i.am ft Justin Bieber - Dance4life628 *The Cisco Kid - War - MartinOlivares *The Night Is Still Young - Nicki Minaj - Stanley56 *The Other Side - Jason Derulo - Dancelife628 *This Is How We Do - Katy Perry - Bunkey580 *Timber - Pitbull ft. Kesha - Dance4life628 *Titanium/She Wolf (Falling To Pieces (Mix) - David Guetta - Dance4life628 *Troublemaker - Olly Murs ft Flo Rida - Dance4life628 *Tsukematsukeru - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Dance4life628 *Twist and Shake It - Ben Wheeler & Tara Chinn - Dance4life628 U *Umbrella - Rihanna ft. Jay-Z - Dance4life628 *Up- Olly Murs Ft. Demi Lovato - Tiddles the Ocelot (DUH!!!) V *Valenti - BoA - Dance4life628 *Venus - Bananarama - Dance4life628 W *Wake Me Up - Avicii ft Aloe Blacc - Dance4life628 *Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry - Dance4life628 *Walk LIke An Egyptian (Possibly Both Versions) - The Bangles - Dance4life628 *We Can't Stop (Possibly JD2015 Version) - Miley Cyrus - Dance4life628 *We Found Love- Rihanna Ft. Calvin Harris- Tiddles the Ocelot (PLEASE PLEASE PELASEEEEEE) *Whip It - Nicki Minaj - Stanley56 *Why (Keep Your Head Down) (if there is an extraction of the coach) - TVXQ - Dance4life628 *Won't Be Long - EXHILE Ft. Kumi Koda - Tiddles the Ocelot X Y *You Make Me Feel! - Cobra Starships ft. Sabi - Dance4life628 *Your Body - Christina Aguilera - TWD--FAN Z